The field of the present invention is modular terrain assembly systems. More particularly, the invention relates to module terrain boards useful for modeling, hobby, and craft work.
Many people enjoy hobby, craft, or art projects. Often these projects consume considerable space, and would benefit from a dedicated work area or worksurface. It is desirable that such a project worksurface facilitate assembling and working on the project, while also providing an aesthetically pleasing and convenient display surface. Such a worksurface preferably would provide a sturdy support for the project, craft, or art project, since such projects often entail building sophisticated terrain models or attaching heavy structures. Also it would be desirable that the worksurface flexibly expand as a project proceeds. For example, a project may begin as a relatively simple and small endeavor, and grow both in complexity and size over time. In this regard, the worksurface may need to expand into an available space to accommodate the expanding project.
For many people, living space is limited and therefore an expansive hobby worksurface may interfere with daily living. Accordingly, it would be desirable that a worksurface easily disassemble into component parts for storage, and then be easily reassembled at a later time. Since the hobby, craft, or art project may have a complex construction, it is important that the worksurface accurately realign upon reassembly. For example, a worksurface having train tracks, electrical lines, and terrain structures typically needs to be reassembled with a high degree of alignment accuracy to avoid unnecessary and difficult realignment of tracks, structures, and infrastructure. It would also be desirable that the worksurface be portable. Often those involved in hobbies, crafts, or arts desire to move their worksurface for public display, or transport their worksurface so that a group or club may work together on the project. Although numerous hobby worksurfaces are known to be available, none has satisfactorily addressed the needs of hobbyists, crafters, and artists.